custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chovili
Chovili was a female Ta-Matoran who later became a Toa of Fire. She is one of the members of The Three Shards. History Early History Chovili began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Ta-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe in a remote village on Stelt, along with a small population of other Ta-Matoran. Matoran life Chovili took up a position as a village guard as her occupation. She often also acted as a messenger between villages. As part of her job as a guard, she received training in combat to prepare her. The village Turaga didn't agree with the decision to train Chovili, as she noticed, and was wary of Chovili's aggressive anger. Even in spite of this, Chovili was given a Toa Stone, resulting from her fierceness and determination and overlooking her darker anger. However, Cholivi left Stelt and became the guardian of an Island elsewhere. Life as a Toa On the island she moved to, Chovili was often assigned to guard, unintentionally similar to her Matoran days, which made Chovili subconsciously resentful of the Village. Soon after, a pair of Toa came to rob the village of a rare artifact it was sheltering. Chovili attacked them, but was fended off and immobilized by the two invaders. When they went to steal the artifact, however, she questioned why they were doing this, and upon hearing this, begged to join them. The Toa decided to take her in, and after several years, she was trustworthy enough to be accepted into the group At an unknown point in time, Syntrivi and Myrskai traveled to Stelt to steal from a Skakdi warlord. Chovili declined to come, saying she was not in prime condition to attempt it. She actually just had bad memories of living there as a Matoran, and didn't want to be reminded of it. So the other members went on without her, and stole several powerful weapons, along with many Toa tools claimed as trophies by Skakdi. Tbw Abilities and Traits Cholivi was almost always in a bad mood and was very undisciplined. She also often acted as a bully, intimidating others to get what she wants. This was not helped when she became a Toa. She is also very easily provoked, which is why she keeps the armor on her forearms heated to painfully burn whomever she touches. She enjoys pain. As a Toa of Fire, Chovili had near-perfect command over heat and flame. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb open fire and/or heat. Examples of this include creating fireballs, generating a rain of fire, absorbing the heat in an area, and putting out fires. Powers and Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Chovili possessed innate elemental fire powers, which manifested as a resistance to heat. As a Toa, she gained complete access to her Fire powers. Chovili wear a Kanohi Rakaut, shaped in its noble form. It allowed her to transform parts of her body into any substance she touches. She stole the mask while raiding a vault of rare Kanohi. Chovili carries a pair of Power Gauntlets, a Tool that greatly enhances a users elemental power as well as their punching ability. She stole these items as well. Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire